


You Wish

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis is not taking your shit today, Best Friends, Crack, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Kid Flash insist on arguing. Over one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish

*

 

She wasn't sure how it all had gotten started — what Artemis did know was that she was nursing some seriously nasty menstrual cramps on top of a migraine. So, if neither of them _snapped their trap_ … she would be forced to remove herself from slumping over the countertop and reach down next to her barstool for her bag of trick arrows and her bow. A little bit late for target practice.

However… practice was practice.

Wally smacked a yellow, gloved hand flat down right across from her. Artemis' fingers, dangling just above her arrow's emerald vanes, twitched in irritation.

"You are so full of it, dude!" he cried out, outraged, when Robin's neutral smirk morphed into one of slight haughtiness. " _If_ I was gay, I would be doing all of the awesome moves in bed!"

"Pfft, _okay_ , what moves?" Robin asked with some traces of sarcasm, on Artemis's far left, a padded elbow supported to the dark gray granite surface of the countertop and with his chin resting in his open gauntlet. "I doubt that you would impress me, KF. Who was the one with the asterous mission skills this time around _again_?"

Wally blew a small raspberry. "Just because you can hack a stupid radar proximity intrusion sensor—" With a bored expression, Robin flashed him five fingers and then another set of fingers. "eight of them—" The small set of fingers still held up in the air. "in less than three minutes—" Wally scowled at him, face reddened underneath his cowl. " _you know what_ —"

Robin threw his head back, clutching the edges of the countertop and laughing uproariously. Artemis' fingers twitched again, along with one of her eyelids. She kept her face buried into her forearm that was folded onto the chilly-feeling granite. They probably thought she was fast asleep. Asshats. "You would bottom if we were gay, alright. Admit it, KF. Admit that you would _love_ it."

Wally shuddered. "Ack— hell no! You're outta your mind!"

"You're so bottom that you'd let Megann top you," Robin observed with a meaningful, sly glance through his mask.

A squawk of indignation. "Whoa… _whoa_ …!" Wally's eyes then drifted sideways to stare into space and he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "… …yeeeeah, I'm okay with that— _not the point here_ —" Artemis ground her teeth together silently, her irritation beginning to wrinkle her face, jaw beginning to ache. "—hey, Robs, if I can pin you right now then I top, got it?"

"Why are you two even having this _f#$ing_ argument?—!" she barked, lifting her groggy head up. Her dark eyes cut to Robin. "You're _thirteen_!"

"See! Exactly!" Wally jabbed a finger towards a sneering Artemis, and then towards the insignia on Robin's chest. "You're younger than me so that automatically makes you bottom." With only the grace of one favored by Flash powers did Wally manage to agilely duck the sailing Birdarang aimed for the center of his forehead. The pleasantly neutral temperament on Robin's smirk darkened.

"Ha… ha… I'll show you _bottom_."

Artemis smacked her forehead loudly down on the countertop as Robin tackled the other boy straight out of view from across the kitchen, the occasional leg flailing up.

Not even gonna try anymore.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> YJAM Prompt:
> 
> "Robin and Kid Flash have the worst fight they've ever had in their long bro-ship. Over one question.
> 
> If they were gay, who would top?"


End file.
